Red-Blue Conflict
The Red-Blue Conflict, occasionally referred to as simply the Blue War or the Red War, was the three-year conflict that divided the galaxy in warfare between the Galactic Cyan Republic and the breakaway Confederacy of Pink Systems. The Red Lord of the Reds, Red Lord Sebas-Chan engineered the war to enable the extermination of the Blue Order and the rise of the Galactic Red Empire. Prior to the conflict, Sebas-Chan amassed political power in his alter ego of the Cyan Republic's Yellow Chancellor Bassy Nakamura, while his Red apprentice, Red Jones, sparked a Pink Separatist Crisis that saw hundreds of Cyan Republic star systems flock to his nascent Confederacy. Jones, a former Blue Master, also secretly commissioned an army of clone troopers from Kaai to serve as soldiers for the Blues and the Cyan Republic. The Red-Blue Conflict began at the First Sight of the Blues, in which Jones and his Pink Separatist Council pitted their Pink Separatist Droid Army against the newly formed Grand Army of the Cyan Republic, with the Blues reluctantly accepting their roles as generals of the Grand Army. As battles between Cyan Republic clonetroopers and Pink Separatist battle droids engulfed countless worlds, heroes emerged on both sides. Among the well-known Blue Generals were Boda, Wace Mindu, Obby-Wah Kenobios, and Ozpin Nakamura, while the clone soldiers, for whom the conflict was named, displayed individuality and valor in their service to the Cyan Republic. Jones, meanwhile, relied upon agents like Pink General Grayious and Assa Tachibana throughout his military operations. Amidst the pan-galactic warfare, many planets—including Manndore and other members of the Council of Neutral Systems—struggled to remain neutral, but found it difficult to escape from the carnage. Early on, the Cyan Republic and the Red Confederacy vied for control of the major hyperspace lanes, ending when Nakamura and his new Bluewan, Ahsixe Dano, secured an alliance between the Cyan Republic and the Mutt Clan. The Pink Separatists resorted to technological and even biological warfare, developing weapons like the ion cannons of the battleship Phantomhive and the Pink Shadow Virus to strike terror to the Cyan Republic citizenry. Key offensives occurred at Ruloth, Balucia, Ballastare, and even Kaai, while other major campaigns included the First Battle of Lakku, which crushed Lakku's battle droid foundries; and a Cyan Republic operation that failed to capture Grayious at Saloucam. A year into the war, Cyan Republic Yellow Senator Patmeh Amidolo and Pink-Yellowish Separatist Senator Mich Bonetar collaborated on an initiative to end the fighting. Jones and Grayious sabotaged their efforts by executing a bombing on the Cyan Republic capital of Corus and killing Bonetar. A subsequent peace conference on Manndore similarly failed. With no end in sight, the Blues worked with local militaries like Monn Bala's military and Baboo's Guygun Grand Army as part of the Cyan Republic's war effort, and even trained a rebel cell to retake Odinira. The Pink Confederacy also relied on units such as the Unbara Militia, which waged but lost the Battle of Unbara. All the while, Sebas-Chan took advantage of the war to expand his power base, particularly through the Cyan Republic's acquisition of the InternationalGalactic Banks. As the Blues faced waning public support and even dissent within the Order, Nakamura and Obby-Wah Kenobios unearthed Jones' role in creating the Grand Army. By that point, however, the Blues were too entrenched to escape from the morass of the Red's machinations. The accumulation of wartime casualties even compelled the Blue High Council to approve a plan to assassinate Jones, but Blue Master Quig-lon Bas and Assa Tachibana—Jones' jilted apprentice—failed to execute him after a series of attempts. Nevertheless, the Cyan Republic eventually managed to push the Pink Separatists into the Inner Line Sectors, initiating the Inner Rim Conflicts. In the war's third and final year, the Pink Confederacy lost its core leadership in quick succession, with Jones and Grayious perishing at the Battles of Corus and Utah, respectively. However, Sebas-Chan had begun his endgame. He seduced Ozpin Nakamura to the red side of the Force, causing Nakamura to become his new apprentice, the Red Lord Wizard of the Red Side. Following a failed attack by Wace Mindu and other Blues, Bassy branded the Blues as traitors and triggered Code Red 66, which forced clone troopers across the galaxy to execute their Blues Generals, starting a galaxy-wide Blue Purge. After assaulting the Blue Temple on Corus, Wizard of the Red Side traveled to Masdafar and murdered the Pink Separatist Council, allowing Bassy to declare an end to the Red-Blue Conflict and transform the Cyan Republic into the first Galactic Red Empire. Category:RP Conflicts